Past Present And Future
by Pandoras Box1
Summary: Some visitors from the future come to X mansion. What is their mission? And how can a human be more powerful than a mutant?
1. Home

-----Disclaimer I don't own X-men Evo, nor the other X-men things. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^, Telepathic speaking.------  
  
Past Present And Future  
  
Chapter One: Home  
  
It was morning at the X mansion, everyone was still asleep, and no one knew that eight persons had just entered the house. The leader of the team walked toward the stairs. She had short brown hair with two white streaks in the front. She wore red glasses similar to one of the men behind her. A small smile crossed her face ^^It's still the same as Ah remember. ^^ The rest of the team followed her movements. They all smiled at the sight before them.  
  
"Good to be home." The man with a red visor said with a small smile.  
  
"Ah say we let our presence know?" the leader smiled.  
  
"It would be my pleasure chere." A man with reddish brown hair and red on black eyes smiled. He removed something form his trench coat. A card. It began to glow a bright pink, he threw it to one of the sprinklers at the ceiling. It hit it and all of them turned on splashing them with water. The red haired woman concentrated and an invisible force field surrounded them, protecting them from the water.  
  
"How long do you tink it vill take them to realize ve are here?" A man with blue fur, yellow eyes without pupils, and a long tail asked.  
  
A man sniffed the air "Right about now." He said, and smiled as he heard the commotion of people running down the stairs. The others smiled when they heard the sound of footsteps.  
  
----Please review. ~Alana----- 


	2. The Professor Knows All

-----Disclaimer I don't own X-men Evo, nor the other X-men things. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^, Telepathic speaking.------  
  
Chapter Two: The Professor Knows All  
  
The students ran down the stairs; awaken from their slumber by the sprinklers showering them with water. When the students reached the front exit they stopped in shock at the view before them.  
  
"Ah don't think this is a fire drill." Rogue stated when she saw the eight people standing in front of her.  
  
The red hair woman released the shield and stopped the sprinklers. She smiled at the students. She was dressed in a red suit, with a gold X across her chest.  
  
"Hello there." Wolverine smiled at the red haired women. He was immediately attracted.  
  
The woman blushed and stared at Wolverine, she smiled "You never change Logan."  
  
A man behind her laughed and put an arm around her; she turned her head and smiled at him "Guess not red."  
  
Jean stared at the persons in front of them. They looked very familiar. "Hi, who are you?"  
  
"Ah don't care who they are, they disturbed mah sleepin." Rogue growled and lunged at them. The man with the red and black eyes ran at her. She punched him in the stomach; he dodged the attack and grabbed her. She struggled in his grip.  
  
A smirk crossed the mans face. "Reminds Gambit why he fell in love wit y' chere."  
  
The leader smiled, "Let mah go Cajun."  
  
"Aww, Gambit was just beginnin to have some fun." The man smiled at the woman, but did as she said.  
  
Rogue's eyes widened. ^^Why did that woman say let her go, as if she was mah? And why is his name Gambit? ^^  
  
Scott was still in shock, but being the leader of the X-men he took control of the situation. "Excuse me, but would mind explaining why you are here?"  
  
"Yeah, like its to earlier for this." Kitty replied.  
  
A woman with short brown hair like a mans, except with a feminine touch, winched at the girls words. "I can't believe I talked like that."  
  
A man with a silver body put his arm around her shoulders. "It wasn't that bad." He reassured her.  
  
"Thanks." She smiled.  
  
"Okay like that's freaky." Kitty said at hearing the two speak. "Like who are you?"  
  
"I believe I can answer that." The professor wheeled to the intruders. To everyone's surprise he had on a smile. "Hello, X-men." The team smiled at the professor.  
  
-----Please review, I would appreciate it! ~Alana----- 


	3. Double Trouble

-----Disclaimer I don't own X-men Evo, nor the other X-men things. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^, Telepathic speaking.------  
  
Chapter Three: Double Trouble  
  
"Nice ta know ya still readin minds, when yer still young." The striped haired woman smiled.  
  
"I hope I have not changed to much Rogue." the professor smiled.  
  
"Naw." She replied.  
  
"Rogue?" Rogue asked confused.  
  
"What ya don't recognize yer own self when ya she her?" The woman asked with a lovely smile.  
  
"So that means," Jean was getting an idea of these people were. "You're me?" She asked the woman in the red suit.  
  
"Yes, Jean Grey in the flesh." The woman smiled. "But so it doesn't get confusing, you can call me Phoenix."  
  
"Wow, Jean you're hot in the future!" Scott said accidentally.  
  
"Thanks." Phoenix told the boy.  
  
"Hey the woman's mine bub." Said the man with a husky voice, and he put an arm around her waist.  
  
"Oh my god!" Kitty said "That's like Logan!"  
  
Logan stared at himself, he hadn't changed a bit. ^^What am I doing with Red? ^^  
  
Jean stared at the Logan she knew, Logan stared back at her. The man with the red visor stepped out from behind the others.  
  
He smiled at the young Jean. "Don't worry Jean; it will all make sense when you're older."  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
The whole team, including the future team all sat in the conference room. Everyone sat staring at one another, in amazement. Even the future selves thought the situation was awkward.  
  
The professor broke the silence; he immediately looked at the future Scott assuming he was the leader he asked "So why is your team here?"  
  
Cyclops laughed. "I'm not positive about that, you might want to ask the team leader. She was told the mission. We just followed."  
  
"WHAT!" Scott yelled "I'm not the leader in the future?!"  
  
The students laughed, especially Rogue who replied "Ah guess yer not leader quality."  
  
Scott glared at her. "And you are?"  
  
Future Rogue couldn't help but smile "Well professor Ah was told that we would find out why we sent, when we got here." When she finished her sentence she smiled at Scott and retorted "Ah guess we are."  
  
Rogue took this in; she liked it, and hated it at the same time. ^^Meh as the leader. Oh mah god! ^^  
  
Kurt studied his older self and a huge smile crossed his face "I don't know about vhat you all think. But I look good!" Kurt said happily.  
  
"Jah." Nightcrawler agreed with his younger self.  
  
"Whoa man, two blue dudes. That's going to be really weird man." Evan said.  
  
"Jah double trouble!" Kurt smiled.  
  
----Please review, and yes Jean is with Logan in this fic, at least her future self is. Also Rogue is the leader in this story, in the comic she has been the leader before so I decided that she was gonna be the leader in this one. ~Alana---- 


	4. Self Bonding

----Disclaimer: I no own X-men Evo. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^, Telepathic speaking, (Translation.)-----  
  
Chapter Four: Self Bonding  
  
Rogue slammed her fist into the punching bag, one after the other. She tried to focus on her workout, usually exercise cleared her mind. But not today, no she was now suddenly faced with her future self. Rogue had seen many things in her short life, but not herself, or future self. Not only had she actually met her future self, but what she found out. The Cajun, the one that filled her thoughts of every moment of everyday; she now found that she would eventually become more than just friends with. She thought it was hatred that made her think about him, apparently not.  
  
"Hey sugah." The woman smiled at her younger self. "Thinkin?"  
  
Rogue just glared at her future self.  
  
"Listen, Ah know this is a lot. But we both know it feels right." Future Rogue smiled weakly, referring to Remy. ^^God this is really akward! ^^  
  
Rogue sighed, and stopped her abuse toward the punching bag. She stared at her older self. She noticed the glassed on her face. A lot like the one's that Scott wore. Rogue pointed to them. "Why do ya have those on?"  
  
"Well, mah powers are manifestin, so Ah've been able ta keep some of the powers that Ah have absorbed." She decided to show her younger self by shooting an optic blast at the wall, making a small hole. "Not only that but," Future Rogue gritted her teeth as she allowed her bone claws to become present. "Bone claws, and that lovely healin factor." She brought the claws back in, trying not to let her present self see the pain.  
  
"Does it hurt?" Rogue asked the woman.  
  
"Ya get used ta it." She gave her a small smile.  
  
Rogue gave the woman a smile in return. Somehow it was actually relaxing being able to talk to herself, or future self. There was finally someone she could talk to about her powers that could understand completely.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Phoenix sat on Jean's bed, next to her younger self. They had been silent for a while neither of them knowing what to say. Even though they were telepaths they didn't speak through telepathic communication, nor did the other try to read the other's thoughts.  
  
Jean sighed, and finally broke the silence. "So, how's life?" It was the only question she could think of.  
  
"Fine." Phoenix replied. She was at a loss for words as well, she knew that the girl had many questions, and Phoenix had no problem answering them. But she wanted Jean to ask, not bring them up herself.  
  
Jean had been reading Phoenix's mind. "You're right. Why are you err we with Logan?" The question had been at the tip of her tough sense the moment she noticed the two's relationship. "What happened with Scott?"  
  
Phoenix smiled "Well Scott and I did get married; we had two beautiful children Nathan and Rachel. Who are mutants as well. When he died, I guess things changed. Of course it turned out he wasn't really dead, and then I supposedly died, and he found someone else. When I came back and we were reunited, there was so much distance between us. Things change Jean, and I think that this one is, well" she smiled at her younger self who was listening intently "is a good change."  
  
"Oh." Jean replied. The answer sunk in. "I die?"  
  
"Well not really." Phoenix answered. "It's complicated."  
  
Jean nodded. "A lot of things are." She thought for a moment. "It's just Logan, he is so-"  
  
"Mean?" Phoenix questioned. Jean nodded. "Well, he really isn't mean; he is just well on guard, a lot."  
  
"He is cute; he does have that rough bad boy thing going for him." Jean stated.  
  
Phoenix gave a small laugh "He sure does, and between you and me. He is much better in bed."  
  
Jean couldn't help but laugh and blush at the same time. "I'll have to take your word for it."  
  
The two Grays had no clue that both present and future Logan had been listening in on their conversation. Future Logan had a smirk on his face when he heard Phoenix say he was better in bed. While present Logan was a bit confused. Sure the girl was very beautiful, and sexy. But she was also young and that in itself was a major problem.  
  
Wolverine sensed Logan's concern. "Don't worry; it won't happen in a few years bub."  
  
Logan just nodded, still deep in thought. ^^Who would have thought, Jean and me an item. ^^  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Kitty and ShadowCat looked the other up and down, both noticing the differences. Kurt and Nightcrawler, as well as Colossus were in the room.  
  
"This is like so freaky." Kitty exclaimed to her future self.  
  
"You 'like' think so?" ShadowCat asked mocking her younger self.  
  
Kitty glared at the older woman. "I'm like a total bitch." She cried, and then a small smile crossed her face. "Cool."  
  
The two furry elves looked at each other, as if to say 'that girl is so veird'. While Colossus just laughed at his girlfriend and her present self.  
  
----Please review. And to answer a question, both the future X-men and present X-men (evolution X-men) are together. They are meeting their future selves. If that makes any sense. ~Alana----- 


	5. Dead Woman's Lips

----Disclaimer: I no own X-men Evo, I own Damia though. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^, Telepathic speaking, (Translation.), ~Nightmare~.-----  
  
Chapter Five: Dead Woman's Lips  
  
The next day, Saturday, the team of time travelers decided to have a danger room session. The news of their practice spread through the institute like a wild fire. So when Rogue, Phoenix, Gambit, Colossus, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Cyclops, and Wolverine began their training the rest of the institute crowded in the watch tower above.  
  
"What level would you like to start out with?" The professor's voice asked over the intercom.  
  
"Twenty." Rogue replied.  
  
The answer from the leader of the future team caused a gasp of excitement spread through the room. Even the adults were a tad surprised. But the professor set the level and everyone watched the team.  
  
The danger room began its magic. A large laser shooting claw shot from the left and the floor moved. A few machines had come out to play from their rooms in the room. The members' that could fly suddenly began to float in the air as if it were some swimming pool. Gambit dodged blasts from one of the many machines, while Kitty phased through one causing it to short circuit. Phoenix hovered in the middle of the room with her hands on her temples; slowly the claw that was coming toward her was smashed into the metal wall of the danger room. After she had stopped the claw thing she concentrated on the ground trying to make it to stop shaking so violently so the others could fight easier. The ground fought the telekinetic but soon the metal floor gave in and the shaking came to a halt. Both Wolverine and Rogue were attacking a robot with tentacles; each tentacle was cut off as soon as it reached a foot near the two clawing mutants. Nightcrawler teleported Cyclops to the robot that was bothering Rogue and Wolverine, once close enough to the walking machine a optic blast shot from both Rogue and Cyclop's eyes causing double damage to the machine. It began to smoke from the blasts and the four ran from it before it exploded. Shadowcat phased the debris that came her way, while Colossus belated it back with his metal fists. Other pieces were held off by Phoenix with her telekinesis. After about five minutes the team had completed the session, which was a new record, the last had been thirty minutes.  
  
The watchers from above were in complete and utter awe, as they ran, teleported, or phased into the danger room to congratulate the team.  
  
"Zat vas awesome!" Kurt cried excitedly.  
  
"Why thank ya sugar." Future Rogue smiled at the present Kurt.  
  
"I can't believe I like did that!" Kitty squealed.  
  
Shadowcat smirked. "You "like" didn't I did."  
  
Kitty just gave a smirk similar to her future self. "Like same thing."  
  
Scott had been thinking as he watched the future X-men fight. He was surprised by Rogue. All the stuff she had been able to do. "Umm, Rogue?" He began.  
  
"Yeah?" both Rogue's said in unison.  
  
"I ment that one." Scott clarified by pointing to the woman with the long hair who had come from the future.  
  
"Yeah?" Future Rogue said again.  
  
"How'd you do that?" He asked.  
  
"What?" She questioned, she wasn't a telepath like Jean so she had no clue what the boy was talking about.  
  
"I think he means the new powers man." Evan stated.  
  
"Oh," Rogue nodded in understanding. "Well mah powers manifested a lot and Ah now have claws like Wolvie's over there," she cocked her head to the direction in which future Wolverine stood. "Except there bone not metal. Also Ah got yer optic blast, and the strength and flyin Ah got from Ms. Marvel." Rogue explained.  
  
Scott nodded in comprehension.  
  
"So when will ya'll know yer mission?" Rogue asked.  
  
"We donno chere, Roguey said it be clear when we got 'ere." Gambit told the girl.  
  
"What if it doesn't come?" Jubilee questioned.  
  
"It will I doubt the professor would send us back in time if there wasn't something serious about to happen." Phoenix stated matter of factly.  
  
The future X-team continued to talk with the past members, until it was time to go to bed, which didn't happen to be until around one in the morning. Luckily it wasn't a school night.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
The future team had been given rooms by the professor on the other wing further away from the students' rooms so they wouldn't be disrupted if they were having a meeting or anything of that nature.  
  
Rogue slept uneasily in her bed next to Remy. She was having one of her nightmares again. Sweat drops trickled down her face as she dreamed.  
  
~Rogue walked through a dimly lit hallway. She saw markings on the walk which she could barely make out, but one of the psyches told her that it was an ancient text of long ago. As Rogue continued to look at the markings, the end of the hallway began to move closer to her. She felt a gust of wind pass by her as the hallway reached its end. Her eyes widened in horror at what she saw.  
  
Bodies, bodies of her friends and team mates. She felt salty tears fill her eyes at the sight of a particular form of a woman. She had long curly green hair that looked black in the dim light from the touches that filled the room that had rushed at her only seconds before. The woman lay on a platform, her battle suit ripped and torn. She could see the wounds that covered her cheek, shoulder, waist, arms, and legs. This woman had been her closest friend, and best ally. She walked toward the body being careful not to step on the others that lay on the floor. Rogue placed her hand on the woman's cheek.  
  
"Oh, Damia." She sobbed at the devastating sight.  
  
Suddenly a hand grasped the one currently on the corpse of her friend. She looked to see that it was none other that the woman. She looked into her friend's eyes that were now opened and all red with no pupil or iris, just red.  
  
The woman's mouth moved, and sound came out but the words were in her native tongue. "Vreite enos poy syllegei tis metallaxeis, kai ton katastrepste."  
  
Rogue just stared at her, after a second she reacted. "Damia what does that mean? Sugar Ah can't remember Greek. Damia-" She stopped as she saw the hand lose its firm grim and fall limply down, Damia's eyes closed. "Damia?" Rogue began to shake her friend. "Damia?" She shook the woman harder. "DAMIA!" She screamed.~  
  
Remy awoke to his lover screaming out the name of her dead friend. He shook Rogue awake. "Rogue?" He asked as the woman came back to the waking world.  
  
Rogue had tears in her emerald pools, and she quickly flung her arms around the Cajun that lie next her. Sobbing into his shoulder, and remembering her nightmare she whispered the name once again. "Damia."  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Rogue sat in a chair in front of the world's greatest telepath. After her dream she had asked him to help her find out what she had seen, more importantly what Damia had said. Though Rogue was unsure, she had a feeling what her friend had said was what the team had been waiting for. But who would have thought it would have come in a nightmare from a dead woman's lips.  
  
Rogue remembered the day her friend Damia, or Venus as she known on the battlefield, had died. She had been leading a mission to rescue Pyro, Avalanche, and Cyclops from a man who had taken the three while they were being tested on in a military facility in Spain. The man had known each members weakness and strength, and he had somehow found out about the mission to save their team members. Rogue had led her team into a trap. Which to this day the results of, she will always regret.  
  
When they had entered the man's lair, they had been immediately surrounded. But somehow they had fought their way to where their team mates had been taken. When they found them, they had successfully broken them out of their containment and began to exit the mansion. Everything had gone fine until they had reached the outside air.  
  
Rogue remembered this part as if it were yesterday.  
  
Talos stood blocking their escape. Without thinking they dismissed the thought of the odds, thinking that their number against one was greater. How wrong they had been. Talos was no ordinary man. He was human but he had a strength none of them had ever seen. The first time Rogue had fought him, which had been after her friend's death, she had received bruises. This had been strange because Rogue was pretty much invulnerable to almost anything.  
  
She recalled the pure hatred in her friend's golden eyes as she looked at the man. Venus had every reason to hate him. He had hurt the man she loved to the point where he was nearly dead. Venus was determined to get her lover and her team safely out of Talos' reach. So in the few seconds that had passed as the mutant had seen him, pure fury had raised inside her. Venus gave Pyro, her lover, to Colossus, who had given her a quizzical look. And when her arms were free she flew at the man attacking him with all she was worth.  
  
Venus had the power to control nature. Talos had a sword. Those weren't very good odds, when Rogue looked back at it now. Venus had told the others to go, that she would meet up with them after she was finished with him. Rogue had told her friend she wouldn't leave her. But Venus had insisted, and Rogue had left her friend. Before leaving Rogue remembered telling Damia she would be back as soon as she got the wounded on the Blackbird. She recalled that they had to literally drag John away from the scene.  
  
She remembered that she had been in such a hurry to get the others on the jet. It had only taken her about two minutes to get to the jet, but Pryo had somehow gotten Rogue to take him with her back to get Venus. That had slowed her down.  
  
When she finally reached her friend she was terrified. Venus was losing. She had cuts everywhere, but still the girl found. When Rogue and Pyro had arrived on the scene of the battle, they had caused Venus to lose concentration and Talos' huge sword had sliced through her stomach. Immediately Rogue and Pyro rushed at the girl. Pyro had used all his strength to engulf the man in fire, as Rogue picked up her friend in her arms. Quickly they headed back to the jet with a unconscious Damia in her arms.  
  
She recalled the flight back, and how she had stayed at her friend's side. She remembered John's red eyes and his firm grim on her hand. Rogue had just sat there wide eyed doing something she hadn't done in years. She prayed, but they had vain. All her words lost to an unsound ear.  
  
When the Blackbird had settled on the launch pad back at the institute Damia awoke from the darkness just to return to it forever a few moments later. She had shared one last kiss with her love and given a smile to her long time friend. Her last words had been of love for them both, and as her body lost its spirit both stared at the woman in front of them with sorrowful eyes filled with pain. Both blamed themselves for her death, and to this day neither had been the same. Rogue had lost a piece of her heart while John had lost all of his.  
  
"Rogue?" Came the voice of her mentor, bringing her out of her thoughts of the past.  
  
"Yes?" She asked.  
  
"Concentrate." He told her, he had seen the memory and sorrow had filled his heart for his pupil and the others in her mind's eye.  
  
Rogue did as commanded and the professor saw her dream. As the professor came upon the part where he saw the dead woman grab Rogue's wrist and speak. He listened to her words. Vreite enos poy syllegei tis metallaxeis, kai ton katastrepste. He thought for a while, remembering his lessons in the language. Once he had translated it, a look of confusion crossed his face. He opened his eyes and looked at the future team.  
  
"What does it mean?" Rogue asked impatiently.  
  
The professor sighed. "It means 'Find the one who collects the mutants, and destroy him.'"  
  
The X-men eyes widened in horror at the words coming from the old man's mouth. There it was, the sign they had been waiting for.  
  
-------I AM SO SORRY IT HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! Please forgive me! I had a severe case of wirter's block for this story. Also if you have no clue who Damia aka Venus is and you wan to know, you can read 'Fire and Earth Don't Mix', 'A Hawaiian Vaction' and the current 'What's Yours Is Mine'. Anywho this is a Romy story and you will be seeing the two present Rogue and Remy interact. I just needed to get the plot started. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review. Again I am sorry for the really long time it took for me to update. ~Alana------ 


End file.
